


《成名在望》4

by Lokilin



Category: RPS
Genre: CP, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilin/pseuds/Lokilin
Relationships: yzsn/宇宙邵年 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	《成名在望》4

一夜纵欲，林哲宇早晨还是被生物钟叫醒了。

怀里的人睡得正香，身体随着呼吸起伏，就像一只超大号暖宝宝，贴着他源源不断地散发热量。温热的皮肤上蒸腾出淡淡的奶香，有一股小婴儿刚泡好的奶粉味。

昨晚邵浩帆洗完澡之后来不及穿衣服就睡着了，林哲宇抱着抱着就有些心猿意马。

正值青春的男孩儿好像有使不完的精力，尽管前一夜玩得很疯，现在晨勃的性器还是能硬邦邦的顶着邵浩帆的屁股。

他沿着邵浩帆的后颈，一路向下啃咬吮吸至蝴蝶骨，像雪地里逐渐盛开的星点红梅，在他白皙的背脊上种下一片艳色的桃痕。

邵浩帆被闹醒，带着点起床气的想用手肘把他撞开，却被林哲宇顺势拽着贴紧。

林哲宇捞起他一侧的腿，借着尚还湿软的穴口，把饱涨的性器顶了进去。他进的又沉又稳，茎头一点点的挤进小穴，拓开嫩肉，稳稳的顶到深处隐秘的突起。

“嗯…你…你干嘛啊……”邵浩帆意识尚未清晰地埋在枕头里喘息，小幅度地挣扎着。

“干你。”林哲宇衔住他的耳垂舔弄，轻轻的在他耳边吹了口气。

邵浩帆瑟缩了一下脖子，嘴里还在嘟囔着:“…你没戴套啊？”

“昨天晚上用完了噢。”

“禽…禽兽…呜呜……”邵浩帆被完全压制在怀里，被迫承受着林哲宇逐渐猛烈的撞击。

……

邵浩帆无力的瘫软在床上，还处在高潮过后的失神当中。

林哲宇从背后圈住他，吻了一下他的后颈。

“邵浩帆。”

“…嗯?”

“下次放假的时候，你陪我回台湾，好不好？”

“干嘛？结婚啊？”邵浩帆开玩笑的说。

“对啊。”

林哲宇感觉到怀中人的沉默，他顿了顿，还是继续说:“也不算是结婚吧…我想把你介绍给我的家人，上个周我给妈妈说了我们的事…她说她想见见你。”

“浩帆…没有事先告诉你我道歉，对不起。但是，我想告诉她…因为你们是我最爱的人。”

邵浩帆没有说话，只是盯着某一处发神，那个猫耳发夹在激烈的性事中掉下了床，正孤零零的躺在地毯上。

整个房间唯余二人的呼吸声。

良久，邵浩帆才慢慢地把缠绕在他腰上的手臂解开。他起身从行李箱里拿了一条底裤和一套衣服，背对着林哲宇说:“我先去洗澡。”他的大腿上全是刚刚林哲宇射出来的精液。

“…嗯。”林哲宇看着他走进浴室，手指无意识地抓紧了床单，像是想要抓住什么。

他听着浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，呆坐了许久，最后把脸埋进手掌里。


End file.
